Going Too Far
by Shiara-dono
Summary: Tamaki upsets the twins and they decide to get him back for it.  But something goes horribly wrong.  Okay, still bad at summaries, please just read.  TwinsxHaruhi  Complete
1. Chapter 1

Going Too Far

_By: Shiara-dono_

I do not own Ouran High. /sighs/

_Chapter 1_

"No." They said in unison.

Suou Tamaki blinked at their abrupt refusal. "No? But… it's for the club. You can't just-"

"We can. We refuse." The Hitachiin twins walked off, leaving Tamaki to gape after them.

"Tono's gone too far this time." Hitachiin Kaoru growled.

Hikaru looked at his twin, smirking. Kaoru rarely showed his anger. To do so now meant what Tamaki had said really bothered him. "He thought it was a good idea."

Kaoru stopped, facing Hikaru. He opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly realized that a couple of their fans were watching them. Knowing it wouldn't be good if he displayed his anger in front of them, he changed tactics. A well practiced blush crept into his face and he glanced shyly at Hikaru. "Oh, Hikaru. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to raise my voice at you. It was just the thought of you being with someone else…"

Hikaru stared at him blankly for a split second before continuing what his twin had started. He grabbed Kaoru's hand and brought it up to rub his cheek against it. "How can you say that, Kaoru? You mean more to me than anyone else! I… I…" He pulled Kaoru closer, until they were just inches apart. His voice dropped into hushed tones. "I gave you a promise, Kaoru. Why don't we fulfill it now? There's no one watching…"

Kaoru's blushed darkened as Hikaru closed the distance, pausing a mere inch away. "…Hikaru…" Kaoru whispered.

There were a couple of muffled thuds. Kaoru peered around Hikaru's shoulder to find that the two girls had fainted. He smiled up at Hikaru, and they made their exit.

"That was close."

"Yeah…"

Hikaru sighed. "You're still upset?"

_That's an understatement. _Kaoru thought seethingly. "It didn't bother you?!"

"No, it did. But you know he'll make us do it anyway."

A thoughtful gleam entered Kaoru's eyes. "Maybe not… I have an idea."

"Oh?" Hikaru's interest was sparked.

"Mm- hm. It will involve you, me, Tono, and Haruhi…"

* * *

Mitsukuni Haninozuka, a.k.a Hunny, looked around the music room in confusion. "Where's Haru- chan, Kao- chan, and Hika- chan?"

A pacing Tamaki glared at him.

Ootori Kyouya looked up from his notebook. "They haven't shown up yet." He muttered under his breath about losing money for them being late.

Tamaki's cell phone rang suddenly. He whipped it up. "Haruhi?" He spoke into the receiver.

Everyone watched as Tamaki's eyes grew wide with shock and fear. The phone slipped from his hand. Kyouya, who had been the closest, managed to catch it before it hit the ground. He listened for a moment, then hung up.

Kyouya adjusted his glasses, collecting his thoughts. "That was one of the Hitachiin's maids. There's been as accident…"

_Hey all, it's a short intro, I know. This story will probably be updated slowly, because I'm writing it out still. I only have the next chapter written out, so bear with me. Anyway, stay tuned to find out what happens. Ja ne!_


	2. Chapter 2

Going Too Far

_By: Shiara-dono_

I do not own Ouran High. /sighs/

_Chapter 2_

(A little while earlier)

"Haruhi, come home with us." The twins pleaded, giving her their best puppy dog looks.

Haruhi felt herself beginning to cave. "Wh… what about the Host Club?"

"What about it?" Hikaru asked. "They can survive without us for a day."

"I…" She gulped as their look intensified. "Oh, all right."

"Yay!" They chorused. Each twin grabbed one of her arms, dragging her to where their car waited.

Haruhi laughed, despite herself. "Lay off you two! I can walk on my own!" The three of them climbed into the back of the limo. They talked and joked until they reached the Hitachiin estate. Haruhi eyed the huge house, suddenly unsure. "You know, you've never invited me over before. Why did you want me to come home with you?"

The twins grinned at her. Haruhi was reminded of cats eyeing their food. "Well," Kaoru began, "we thought we'd kidnap you for a while."

"Why?"

Hikaru shrugged. "Do we need a reason other than we were bored?"

Haruhi opened her mouth to respond, but the twins quickly whisked her inside and up to their room. Once there, they forced her to put on of their mother's creations. Haruhi picked at the dress nervously. It was a simple off the shoulder cotton dress, pale purple with darker purple ties. But it was very low cut in the front and back. "Um, is it really necessary for me to wear this?"

Kaoru and Hikaru's eyes gleamed appreciatively as they looked her over. "Yes. It will make the game more fun."

Haruhi's blood chilled. She kept her voice even as she responded. "I'm not going to play a pointless game with you."

"It's not pointless." Kaoru stated as he took a step toward her.

Hikaru copied his twin. "We discovered we both like you."

Haruhi swallowed hard, slowly walking backward as the twins advanced on her. "You're lying."

"Not this time." They chorused.

Haruhi didn't have time to dodge. One moment she was standing glaring at them, the next she was sitting on their bed with a twin on either side of her. Their identical smiles were beginning to unnerve her.

"The game." Kaoru told her, lightly brushing his fingers against her arm and causing her to shiver. "Find out who holds Haruhi's affections."

"The rules." Hikaru added, teasing the ends of her hair. "There are none. We can do whatever we want."

"Do…" Haruhi grimaced as her voice broke, earning yet another smile from the two. "She scowled. "Do I get a say in this?"

"No." They moved then, one sitting in front of her, the other behind, too fast for her to tell which was which.

Haruhi gasped as the one behind her placed his lips against her neck. The other used that moment to capture her lips with his. He pushed past her weak protests, forcing his tongue into her mouth. The kiss was hot, possessive, demanding. It left Haruhi breathless, and she was aware of a blush spreading over her face.

She yelped suddenly as sharp teeth sank into her neck. The cursed twin had bit her! She tried to struggle, but there was no escaping them. The twin who was kissing her broke off, and she could tell he was exchanging a look with his brother. They switched positions. Caught by surprise, Haruhi didn't take the time to get away. The twin behind her pulled her firmly against him, nuzzling her neck affectionately. He gently licked the place his brother had bit. The one in front of her pressed his mouth to hers.

Haruhi was sure it was Kaoru that was kissing her now. _Which means he was the one that bit me. Damn him. _The kiss was still possessive, but gentler and a little unsure. However, she once again found herself panting for air. She was embarrassed to realize that the twins' ministrations were beginning to affect her. She felt a moan trying to escape her and fought it.

The twin behind her, Hikaru, she decided, shifted, pulling her even closer. One of his hands slid slowly up her leg.

Haruhi's blood froze. She decided she'd had enough, and she twisted, tearing her mouth away from the one in front of her. Yup, Kaoru. She used all her strength to push him off her and scrambled off the bed.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at her, stunned. She glared back, chest heaving as she took in shuddered breaths. "You two… how… how dare you!" She turned and fled their room.

The twins waited a few seconds before running after her.

"That was a fun game, Kaoru."

"Yes, it was. But we may have gone too far." He absently ran his tongue over his lip.

"Maybe." Hikaru had always been a faster runner than Kaoru. He still didn't manage to catch Haruhi before she exited the house.

The three raced across the yard, Haruhi a little in front of Hikaru, who was in front of Kaoru.

Kaoru saw the car the same time Haruhi did. His eyes widened in shock. Whether out of breath or out of fear, Haruhi suddenly froze, shaking, right in the car's path.

"Haruhi!" Hikaru grabbed her, shielding her from the car. There was no time for either of them to move. The last thing Hikaru heard was the screeching of the car and Kaoru frantically yelling his name. Then something hard crashed into him from the side. Seconds later, he was hit from the back. His world dissolved into darkness.

_I swear when I was writing this I almost started crying. Anyway, I'm working on writing the next chapter, so it may be a few days before I post it. Stay tuned though. Ja ne!_


	3. Chapter 3

Going Too Far

_By: Shiara-dono_

I do not own Ouran High. /sighs/

_Just so I don't get flamed anymore. NO ONE in this story will die, okay? Not even if it appears that way. WARNING: This chapter is a bit sad, but again, no one dies. _

_Chapter 3_

The rest of the Host Club occupied the hospital waiting room. Tamaki paced nervously, Mori was consoling a crying Hunny, and Kyouya, for once, was staring absently ahead. Everyone looked up as the doctor entered. From the look on his face, the news wasn't good.

"Well, Fujioka-san is the best off. I'm told she was pushed out of the way, so that explains the small head trauma. Also, the car did clip her and shattered her ankle." He paused. "Hitachiin-san, the older one, Hikaru-san, has a couple of broken ribs and some bruising on his side where his brother slammed into him. His legs will have scarring as will his back, but he should make a full recovery."

The group sighed in relief. It sounded like Haruhi and Hikaru would be okay after a bit of time.

"And… and Kao-chan?" Hunny asked, voice wavering.

The doctor paused again and the tension in the room increased dramatically. "If Kaoru-san hadn't done what he did, the other two probably wouldn't be here. By pushing them out of the way, he saved their lives. Because of that, he took most of the impact when the car hit." The doctor sighed. "Kaoru-san's injuries are extensive. Both his wrists are broken, as well as various other bones in his arms. He also has some broken ribs and several lacerations along his body." He stopped.

Kyouya cleared his throat. "What aren't you telling us?"

"… Kaoru-san… Kaoru-san's spinal column was severed in the accident. I'm sorry, but there's a 95 chance that he'll never regain consciousness. I'm sorry."

There was shocked silence for several moments. Then Hunny spoke up. "Kao-chan… Kao-chan's not going to get better??" His eyes began to overflow with tears again.

Mori gently patted Hunny's head.

Tamaki bent down so that he was eye level with Hunny. "It'll be okay, Hunny-senpai, you'll see. They will… they…" He broke off, fighting the sudden lump in his throat. "Why don't we go get some cake? You'll feel better then." At Hunny's nod, the three turned and walked toward the cafeteria.

Kyouya turned to the doctor. "When can we see them?"

"Well, Kaoru-san is still in surgery. We're doing everything we can, but…"

"When he gets out of surgery, we'd like the twins and Haruhi in the same room."

"That's…" The doctor sighed again. "That can be arranged."

"Thank you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The days passed slowly for the Host Club. Without the twins and Haruhi, both hosts and customers lost the desire to play their game. All activities halted, and the Host Club members spent their days in the hospital, anxiously waiting for the three to recover.

Tamaki sighed for the third time. The others had gotten hungry, so he was alone in the room for the moment. He glanced over at the three beds and the unconscious figures they held.

Kaoru had made it out of surgery, miraculously. They'd had to restart his heart, but he was stable now. Hikaru lay in the bed next to his brother, pale and bandaged. Tamaki's eyes flickered to Haruhi. He still couldn't figure out why she had been at the Hitachiin mansion. Some prank, no doubt, one meant to infuriate him.

A small groan broke through his thoughts and he watched Haruhi anxiously as she opened her eyes and blinked, adjusting to the harsh lights.

Haruhi turned her curious gaze toward Tamaki. "Senpai? What…? Why am I in the hospital?"

Tamaki let his breath out, relief flooding him. Haruhi seemed to be okay. "You don't remember? You were at the Hitachiin's--"

Haruhi sat up abruptly. "That's right! Hikaru!! …oww." She pressed her hand against her head.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled, jumping up. "You need to stay down! You're still injured!"

Haruhi waved off his attempts to push her back down, looking around the room. _My bed and… two others? Okay, one is Hikaru's, so the other is…_ "Why is Kaoru here?"

Tamaki sighed. _Questions, as always._ "Kaoru tried to push you and Hikaru out of the way. He took most of the damage when the car hit."

"Will… will he be alright?" Haruhi asked. She felt something like a band suddenly constrict around her heart.

"The doctor doesn't think so. Apparently, Kaoru's spinal column was severed. They don't think he'll ever wake up."

_Kaoru's… not going to wake up??_ Haruhi's breath grew shallower and the pain in her chest increased. Quite suddenly, she fell back against the bed, unconscious once again.

_Okay, like I said, no one will die, so please don't kill me! I'll update as soon as I have the next part of the story written out. Arigato, to everyone who has been reading this story. /bows/_


	4. Chapter 4

Going Too Far

_By: Shiara-dono_

I do not own Ouran High. /sighs/

_Chapter 4_

Two weeks passed and Hikaru and Kaoru still hadn't regained consciousness. The doctors were baffled. They couldn't understand why Hikaru hadn't woken up. Of course, it was no surprise to the Host Club. They knew that Hikaru wouldn't outlive his twin.

Kaoru, despite being unconscious, was recovering miraculously. His bones were mending and even his spinal column was fusing back together. Still, the doctors cautioned everyone not to be too hopeful. "The odds are still against him that he'll wake up. And even if he does, he'll never walk again."

Haruhi sat in a chair between the two beds, crutches leaning against the wall behind her. The beds were close enough together that she was able to hold one of each twin's hands. The remaining Host Club members were attempting to catch up in their schoolwork that had been neglected. She looked down at the hands she held, replaying in her mind what had happened right before the accident. With a guilty sigh, she realized she had overreacted a bit. But she had been embarrassed to find herself blushing like a fan girl, so she'd fought back. She hadn't wanted to admit it, she realized. She hadn't wanted to admit that she had a crush on the two of them.

Haruhi bit her lip as she shakily stood up, using her crutches for support. She edged toward Hikaru's bed, a blush beginning to stain her cheeks. Slowly, she leaned down and pressed her mouth to his.

No response, as expected. She sighed and straightened, then turned toward Kaoru, her blush darkening. Kissing Kaoru was a bit more difficult, since there were various tubes attached to him, but she managed.

Of course, the Host Club chose that moment to walk in. "You might want to wait until he wakes before you do that." Kyouya told her, smirking at her as he scribbled on his notepad.

"K… K… Kyouya-senpai!!!!" Haruhi jumped in surprise, losing her balance and falling to the floor. Instantly, Hunny and Mori were at her side, helping her up.

Tamaki stood in the doorway, eyes wide in disbelief. A wave of sadness that he couldn't explain suddenly engulfed him. _But why is that? Shouldn't… shouldn't a father be happy for his daughter to have her first love? Unless…_ And that was when he realized he had feelings for Haruhi. Real feelings. His heart cried, knowing it was too late. She had chosen Kaoru.

A soft, slow, tired voice spoke up from behind them. "Ha… Haru… hi. I think you've… stunned Tono."

Everyone turned. Kaoru smiled at them, blinking slowly.

"Kaoru?" Haruhi asked hesitantly.

"Aa. I'm… okay."

The group sighed gratefully, and Haruhi sank onto Kaoru's bed. "Thank goodness. You had us so worried."

"Sorry. How's… Hikaru?"

Hunny gestured to the other bed. "Hika-chan isn't awake yet."

Kaoru sighed and carefully sat up, gritting his teeth in pain and ignoring the voiced protests. "Lazy." He reached out for one of Haruhi's crutches, glaring in disgust at the casts on his broken arms. "This… would be so… much easier… if my bones… _weren't_ broken!" He finally managed to grab one crutch with both hands, carefully nudging Haruhi out of the way. Then he lifted it high up and let gravity pull it back down, slamming the crutch onto Hikaru's head.

"Kaoru!!!" Haruhi cried in shock.

Kaoru shrugged. "Hey, Hikaru. You going to sleep… forever?"

Hikaru groaned. "I was waiting… for you."

"Idiot. What if I… hadn't woken up?"

Hikaru sat up slowly, mumbling something unintelligible, causing his twin to grin.

"Well, it… was a possibility. After all, the doctors did give me… a death sentence."

"What?? How did you-"

Kaoru shrugged again. "I could hear everyone talking. I just couldn't respond." He noticed Haruhi watching him and turned to her, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Haruhi's cheeks instantly flamed. _Damn. He felt me kiss him._ "Um, can I talk to Kaoru and Hikaru alone?"

_Mwahahahahahaha! I know, I'm evil to leave it there. But that was the best place to end this chapter. Only one chapter left, and then it's done! Thanks again everyone! Ja ne._


	5. Chapter 5

Going Too Far

_By: Shiara-dono_

I do not own Ouran High. /sighs/

_Chapter 5_

"What is it, Haruhi?" Both twins asked as soon as the others had left.

"Well… I… I wanted to apologize. You almost died because of me."

_So that's it._ Hikaru thought.

_She's feeling guilty._ Kaoru shook his head. "Haruhi, it isn't your fault. We… we went too far."

"No, you didn't. I just overreacted."

They looked at her in surprise, not sure they'd heard right. "We… _didn't_… go too far??"

Haruhi blushed crimson.

Kaoru and Hikaru grinned wide Cheshire grins.

"Hikaaaaruuu… I think Haruhi has a crush on uuuuuuusss." Kaoru told him in a sing- song voice.

"You know? I think you're riiiiiiiiighht."

Haruhi gulped. _They'd be circling me if they weren't bedridden._

"But you know-"

"-there's a problem with that."

"Th… there is?"

The twins nodded. "How can you like both of us?"

"Well, I…" _They want reasons?! This is why I don't have crushes!_ "I guess I like Kaoru for his sweetness, slight innocence, and for listening to my questions. And… I like Hikaru's blunt honesty, brashness, and… and…" _And his possessiveness, but I don't think saying that's a good thing._

"But… but… you're contradicting yourself!" They shouted in disbelief, a faint redness creeping into their faces.

Haruhi moved to the chair so that she could watch both of them. "Isn't that what you two are?"

Kaoru broke into laughter. "You know? Tono said the same thing the day he won our game!" All three laughed at that.

Kaoru glanced at his brother, eyes worried. _I can't be with her. Hikaru would resent it._

"Well, Haruhi. Do you think you can handle both of us?" Hikaru asked, wincing as his ribs reminded him they were still broken.

Kaoru's mouth fell open. "Are you _sure_??!"

Hikaru nodded. "I think we can let her into our world." _For a while._

"I won't let you get away with everything, you know."

The twins' eyes shone with delight. "We shall see." _Let the game begin._

* * *

A month passed and the twins were finally allowed to come home from the hospital. Kaoru, despite what had been said, was walking, albeit a little slower and a little shakier. The doctors called him the miracle case. Host Club duties, much to everyone's delight, resumed, and Hikaru and Kaoru had new material to use, their scars.

"That was quite a performance." Kyouya commented after all their customers had left.

The twins grinned, gingerly lying back against a new couch (bought specifically for them to lay on when their injuries started hurting really bad).

Hunny glanced curiously at the twins. "Hika-chan? Kao-chan? You never told us. Why was Haru-chan at your house in the first place?"

"I'm also curious about that." Haruhi commented, walking over and wedging herself in between the twins. They curled up against her, grinning devilishly at Tamaki.

"Well, you see-" Hikaru began.

"-we were playing a trick-" Kaoru continued.

"-on Tono." They finished together.

Tamaki looked up in surprise. "On me?"

Kaoru nodded. "It was payback for your _idea_."

"My ide-" Tamaki suddenly paled.

"What idea?" Mori asked, startling everyone.

"Tono thought that a good way to boost club profits would be to have me 'cheat' on Kaoru." Hikaru grinned again as more color drained from Tamaki's face.

"That's not real original." Haruhi commented, earning a crushed look from Tamaki. "Ah, sorry Senpai!"

"True. But it's who with that was." Kaoru smirked, watching as all color drained from Tamaki's face. "Tono. You didn't tell them, did you?"

"Tono wanted me to be cheating on Kaoru… with Kyouya-senpai."

Kyouya, know as the Shadow King of the Host Club, did something quite out of the ordinary. He dropped his notebook. After the sudden shock subsided, he picked up the notebook and straightened his glasses. "_What????????!_"

Tamaki bristled in fear at the icy glare and tone of voice. "Well," He began feebly. "It… it would have worked." _I'm so dead._

The other Host Club members looked on as Tamaki got pounded. "That's going too far, _Tamaki_!!!!!"

Hikaru leaned around Haruhi to talk to Kaoru. "Better?"

"Much. Something tells me he'll never do that again. Ah, divine punishment."

Haruhi giggled. The twins grinned at her, and the three curled up once more to enjoy the entertainment.

Owari

_Waaahhh! I'm done! Thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone who has read this story. It means a lot to me. /bows/ Well, until next time, then! _


End file.
